gingerbread man Sasuke is soooo dead
by panda-chan24
Summary: One-shot What happens when the guys meet Sakura's twin Misa, who is in posession of the sharigan and sasuke ends up running for his life
1. meeting

Disclaimer

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Sabaku Gaara sat at team sevens training ground trying to think of something to do. They had just got back from a three-year mission.

" We could go bother the girls?" Naruto asked to bored to yell.

" Not a bad idea dobe, anyone now where they are?" Sasuke asked

" MISA, where the heck did she go?!" Tenten yelled at no one inpiticular. "Saky is gonna kill me!"

Tenten just so happened to be walking past team sevens training ground while yelling this.

"who is Misa?" Neji asked as they looked up at the sound of her voice.

"uhh, oh hi Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, back already?" she asked rubbing the back of her head. She was greated by a choras of heys.

"yea, we are know who is Misa?" Neji demanded

" Hey Tenten, we found her!" Hinata came running over "she was at the….." she trailed off noticing the look she was getting from Tenten, then noticing the guys.

"ohh, hey whats up,…..we'd love to hear about the mission but we, ummm…..." she looked to Tenten for help." Ano…. shave off all of Ino's hair?" tenten said. "uhhh right gotta go!" she said grabbing Tenten and running away.

The guys just looked at each other wondering what the girls weren't telling them.

_____________________With the Girls______________________

"Shave off all of Ino's hair are you crazy?!" Hinata yelled

""well sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my head." Tenten said in defense.

The girls had just walked into the Haruno mansion, "We'er back!" Hinata yelled.

"yay, Hina and Tenny are back!" The short black Haired version of Sakura yelled as she and sakura decended the staires.

" you lost my sister?" sakura asked Tenten

"well technically she was here te entire time so no, I did not loss your sister!" Tenten stated materfactly

" She has a point saky" Temari said sitting down at

the counter.

"we've got bigger problems!" Hinata saids.

"Like what…" sakura and temari asked

" Like the guys are back from their mission!" Tenten yelled just as their was a knock at the door.

" I got it" Misa called as she walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal 5 boys.

"may I help you?" Misa asked.

"uhh is Sakura here?" Shikamaru asked.

"yea, who wants to know?" Misa asked

"Sakura's maid has a bad attitude." Naruto said.

" and what makes you think I'm her maid. You blonde idiot!" Misa yelled.

Hearing the noise the girls ran out to the door to see Misa about to attack Naruto.

The girls jumped to restrain her. Tenten and temari grabbed her arms while Hinata grabbed her waist. Sakura slid infront of the bewildered boys.

" Misa, what did I tell you about attacking people you don't know?" sakura asked the short girl whose eyes had turned into he sharingan. Sasuke saw her eyes he moved Sakura aside and pointed to her eyes.

"explain why this little girl has the sharingan now!" Sasuke demanded

"explain to this prick why it's a bad idea to put his finger in my face before I bite it off!" Misa growled

" Misa, control your temper!!" sakura yelled at her.

" Sasuke this is my twin sister Misa, and I have no idea how she got the sharingan." Sakura said

SNAP!! Sasuke failed to remove his finger so Misa bit it.

SLAP!! Misa bit Sasuke so Sasuke slapped Misa.

As soon as Sasuke slapped her all of the girls jumped away from her. She was then surrounded by a very dark ora.

"Sasuke I think you should run …. Now!!" sakura yelled to him.

He just stared at Misa smirking.

"hey gingerbread man!" Tenten yelled you'd should really run!" Tenten yelled toSasuke.

"why is the little girl pmsing?" Sasuke smirked

"run run run as fast as you can, tonight little Misa is eating a gingerbread man" Misa said stepping toward Sasuke. As she says these words Sasuke finally gets it and starts to run.

What did you think review please I had fun writing this.


	2. what!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto… if I did I'd be rich 

Recap:

As soon as Sasuke slapped her all of the girls jumped away from her. She was then surrounded, by a very dark era.

"Sasuke I think you should run …. Now!!" sakura yelled to him.

He just stared at Misa smirking.

"Hey gingerbread man!" Tenten yelled you'd should really run!" Tenten yelled to Sasuke.

"Why is the little girl pmsing?" Sasuke smirked

"Run run run as fast as you can, tonight little Misa is eating a gingerbread man," Misa said stepping toward Sasuke. As she says these words Sasuke finally gets it and starts to run.

End recap.

" Misa don't tackle him!" Sakura yelled after her sister but it was too late. She was already on the ground with her kunai against his neck.

" Gingerbread man, I'm disappointed in you, you should no better that to hit me. After all I did kick your but when you where with Orochi-likestotouchlittleboys-maru!" Sasuke looked confused everyone stared, except Sakura who had pried her little sister off of Sasuke. Standing up straight " What you don't remember being thrown against trees and used for target practice?" she asked. She looked completely at ease.

"You to know each other?" Tenten asked. Asking a question that undoubtedly was on everyone's mind. "Uh…yeah we met in the woods about, when a year or so before he came back to Konoha. And I totally kicked his chicken butt!" Misa laughed. It dawned on Sasuke then about what she was talking about and he jumped for her. Misa just stepped to the side right before he landed so he hit the floor…hard. "What now you remember?"

" I'll kill you I swear I will." Sasuke said trying to get around his friends and teammates. "You can't Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. "Why because she's Sakura's twin sister." He asked from between tight lips.

"Though that is a wonderful reason why no that's not why you can't kill her. There are two reasons why.1) because she the strongest kunoichi in Konoha and Suna. 2) Because if some how you did manage to kill her… Gaara would kill you and you be put to death by Tsunade-sama." Sakura said not noticing she slipped up about some information. "What do you mean by 'Gaara would kill you'?" Neji asked. All the girls looked at each other and then faster the lightning they were in the Haruno Mansion, with al entrances locked and sealed.

The boy's were about to bang on the door when the girls opened it and an ANBU walked out and told the boys the Tsunade wanted them.

Tsunade's office

"You boys might be wondering why I called you in here. Well its because soon I will have to give up my place as Hokage and the Kazekage has to get married to continue the line. While you were gone the elders and I came up with a resolve. 1) The Hokage will be Naruto" Naruto gave his trademark grin. "But he has to marry first." Naruto's jaw fell. " Also we have made arrangements for his and Gaara's brides. They will be Hinata for naruto and Misa for Gaara." Naruto's grin was back on his face, truth is Naruto had fallen in love with the Hyuga heiress. Gaara looked the same blank expression. " Also Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke you will become the top ANBU captains and your co captains will be Tenten, Temari, and Sakura." There was one second of total silence and then the boys all blew up. All shouted except Gaara of course, but he said it instead. " Your meaning to tell us that for the last three years these five girls have became the strongest in the whole two villages?!"

" I told you they would call us weak, pay up!" Misa sang every female in the room handed over 50 dollars. " Anyway to answer your question, yes." Tsunade said sitting back in her chair.

" YOU mean to tell me that this, short stupid kid right here is the strongest kunoichi in both Suna and Konoha!?" Sasuke yelled/asked. While he was speaking he put his finger in Misa face so instead of biting it she kicked him in the leg…hard. " Argg!"

" Uh that's what you get," Misa said. Sasuke forgetting about what happened earlier hit Misa on the head. Her eyes went from emerald to blood red.

" Gingerbread man… do you ever learn?" she asked her voice had a soft seductive ring to it. Sasuke paled and turned to jump out the window but… tripped and fell on his face. Misa's eyes changed back as she and everyone in the room laughed their heads off, except Gaara and Neji who smirked.

**____________To be continued___________**

This was awesome thanks Hidan's Little Riku for your review it means soooooo much!

Well I'll update soon I guess, I only really get weekend nights to actually write soo Yay later gaters!


End file.
